Love Hurts
by simply-sirius
Summary: Two girls transfer schools in their fourth year, meet Harry and his friends and watch him in the Triwizard Tournamint. The girls, Emma and Ryan have fun, drama, and later realize love does really hurt.
1. Harry, Harry Potter

Love Hurts

The two twins walked into the Great Hall all eyes were on them. It seemed to the twins they had intruded during the amazing dinner. The two twins walked up to the Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, He stood up and waited for everyone to stop whispering about the two new girls that just walked in. Albus started talking.

"It is always hard to start at a new school in the middle of the year. Thankfully these two girls are coming in early November and I hope you will do your best to make them feel as comfortable as possible. Even thought it is their first year here they will be in their 4th year."

All around the Great Hall there were chatter about the girls might be in there house and classes and there was also chatter about how unlucky it was that the two girls wouldn't be in there classes.

Continuing as if no one said anything. "These girls will be sorted and then placed in the correct house later tonight. I would like to introduce you to the Jacark twins. This is Ryan Jacark." Dumbledore pointed to a girl with brown, straight past her shoulder length hair with blonde steaks. She had fair skin, was short, and had hazy light green eyes. She slowly stepped forward. She looked like a very shy girl. "And her sister is Emma Jacark." She looked slightly similar. She had brown, wavy, shoulder length hair with faint red highlights. She was tan, taller than her sister, and had bright, intense hazel eyes. She had a to die for smile on as she stepped forward just as her sister did. She looked happy to be at a new place and seemed like an outgoing girl. "Students you are dismissed and in the morning you will find out what house Ryan and Emma are in.

* * *

The two girls slowly walked up to the portrait. Ryan said the password (bubble snout) and entered the nearly empty common room. Only a girl and two boys were in the room. It seemed that they were to busy working on something to notice the two girls enter the room. From what they could see the girl had brown frizzy hair, one of the boys had messy black hair, and the boy that seemed to be complaining a lot had bright red hair. Emma couldn't stand being not noticed she had to say something. 

"Oi!" Emma said.

The trio jumped from the table startled and looked at the cause of the noise.

"Sorry… um we were picked in … Gryffindor and told to come up here." Ryan said quickly as she stared at her feet.

"We were also told to look for a girl named Hermione Granger. We are going to be rooming with her… so if you could just get her for us we'll get out of your way." Emma said unsure if they would help her and her sister.

The bushy haired girl started to talk "I'm Hermione and everything should already be in our room. We were just finishing our homework; do you guys want to sit by the fire and talk?"

Looking up from the floor for the first time Ryan answered "Sure we'd love to talk. We have so many questions to ask you guys."

The five soon to be friends sat by the fire. A silence had engulfed them. Finally Emma said something.

"Who are you guys?" she asked interested.

The red head answered first. "I'm Ron Weasley and this is-"

The boy with black hair had cut Ron off and grabbed Emma's hand to shake. "Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry stared into Emma's amazing hazel eyes and waited for them to trail up to his forehead but they never did. She stared deeply into his dark emerald eyes and shook his hand with a perfect grip he thought, and gave him a beautiful smile and he felt his heart melt away.

Ryan and Emma had learned a lot from the three. There was a Yule ball to be held on December 25th and the first task was on November 24th. Harry had been chosen as the fourth triwizard champion. Cedric Diggory was the other Hogwarts champion, Victor Krum, (Hermione scolded because he's always in the library and his fan club is too loud for her taste) and Fleur Delacour. When they mentioned Fleur's name Emma and Ryan started laughing. The trio just looked at them until Ryan said something.

"We use to go to the same school as Fleur. Fleur is the biggest coward in the world. Harry you'll have no challenge there."

Then the whole group started laughing. Finally Hermione realized that it was late and that they should go to bed. They said their good nights and went up to there room. They hadn't realized how tired they were until they saw how comfy the beds looked. The girls fell right asleep.

* * *


	2. Mr Cool

The next morning the girls woke-up slowly but soon realized that they were starting there new classes today. All three girls rushed down the stairs as soon as they were finished getting ready. When they arrived in the common room they found out that the guys were waiting for them.

Ryan asked them "Do you normally wait for Hermione?"

Before the guys could say anything Hermione said "no".

This made Emma and Ryan feel happy to know that the guys would wait for them but also disappointed that they don't normally do this.

The group of five walked in the Great Hall together looking for available room. They soon found five empty seats near Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, and Lee Jordan. Emma and Ryan sat next to Hermione as the guys sat across them. The other boys and Ginny were in awe when they saw Ryan and Emma sit near them.

Once everyone had introduced themselve and had a full plate of food; a pale, blonde boy in black and green robes came up to Emma and Ryan. He gave the rest of the people a mean look but Ryan didn't see. He looked at Ryan and seemed to be debating to ask her something.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm in the same year as you and we have potions together today-"

Fred and George interrupted Malfoy.

"Get on with it Malfoy" Fred said angrily

"Yeah. Hurry up and get out of our sight." George exclaimed.

Malfoy looked angry for a second and then looked back at Ryan "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Ryan said sure as they walked away from the table. They talked for a minute and then they went back to their separate tables.

As soon as Ryan had reached the table they asked what happened. She told them that Draco asked her to the Yule Ball and she had said yes. She and her sister looked happy but the rest didn't seem too happy with what Ryan had said but they didn't want to ruin her day. Ron was mortified he couldn't bring himself to say anything all. All he could do was think about how that he blew his chance with Ryan. He knew he should have asked her last night. He hopes Harry still has a chance to ask Emma before she was taken.

Breaking Ron from his concentration Emma had asked him a question. "Ron can you pass me a roll?"

Ron looked in the roll basket that was arm lengths away and replied. "Sorry piggy Fred took the last one." With this rude comment Fred jabbed his elbow into Ron's stomach and told Emma that there are rolls at the table behind her.

Emma turned around and saw a boy sitting in front of a plate full of rolls. She stood up and strolled to the behind the boy. She tapped lightly on his shoulder. He turned around and Emma saw the cutest boy she had ever seen in her life.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" the boy asked politely.

"Hey. I'm Emma the new girl. I was just wondering if I could have a roll. We just ran out at our table." Emma replied with one of her award winning smiles.

"I'm Cedric Diggory. I remember seeing you yesterday." Looking at Emma's robes. "I see they placed you in Gryffindor. I'll give you a roll if you will answer my question." He looked thoughtfully at Emma's eyes. How beautiful they are he thought to himself. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me on the 21st?" He asked.

"I'll give you an answer if you give me the roll." Emma replied back with a sly a smile on her face now. Cedric gave in and gave her the roll. "I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you Cedric. And thank you for the roll."

Emma went back to the table and told everyone that she also has a date to the Yule Ball. Everyone didn't seem to mind that she was going with Cedric. Now it was Harry's turn to feel bad that he had also missed his chance, like Ron, and did not ask Emma out to the dance in time.

Hermione reminded them that Ron, Ryan, Harry, and Emma had divinations next and she had the study of ancient ruins next as well. They all headed off in different directions.

* * *

As they entered the divinations tower the unusual smell greeted them. Emma and Ryan sat at a table right next to Harry and Ron. Professor Trelawney strode in the classroom and began her usual "inner eye" lecture.

Whispering across the table Ron tried to talk to Harry. "Mate, we should have asked them to go to the dance with us last night now they both have dates with guys we despise."

"I don't hate Cedric… I'm not fond of him that's all." Harry replied lying through his teeth.

The rest of the class period was spent doing future charts. Emma and Ryan were lost until Caitlyn (another Gryffindor) explained that the girls had to plan there future by using there dreams and astronomy signs. Finally double divinations were over.

Caitlyn walked down the hall with Harry, Ron, and the other girls to meet up with Hermione in the Great Hall. Caitlyn was still explaining the future charts in more depths. Harry thought to himself about asking Caitlyn to the Yule Ball, she had exactly shoulder length dirty blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes, and an intelligence to match Hermione's. In Harry's opinion she was all in all pretty but she was nothing compared to Emma's astounding features.

They had reached the Great Hall and found Hermione in a conversation with Fred and George, she seem very aggravated. They rest of the group came up and sat by Hermione and soon found out what they had been talking about.

"Hermione has a date to the ball?!?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yes, I unlike you have a date." Hermione shot back.

"The thing is me and George are trying to find out who she's going with but she won't tell us." Fred said

All of a sudden Caitlyn looked at Fred and stuck up for Hermione.

"So Mr. I'm so cool who are you going to the dance with?" She asked Fred simply.

Fred paused and then looked at Caitlyn. "No one yet." Caitlyn began to snigger-"but I have my eye on someone special." He said secretly.

Ignoring Fred and Caitlyn's little argument Ryan began to speak. "Is there anything special we have to do at the ball?"

Harry thought he should answer this question but instead of telling Ryan he tells Emma. "Well if you are going to the dance with a champion then you get to do a special dance at the beginning. Fred grabs both of Caitlyn's hands and looked sincerely into her dark blue eyes and spoke. "Caitlyn it would be my honor if you went to the Yule Ball with me?

Either Caitlyn was angry with Fred for embarrassing her or she was trying to prevent herself from laughing at the way he asked her to the ball. She some how managed to say yes leaving everyone slightly uncomfortable.

Finally the silence was broken by Ryan standing up from the table and saying that Emma and her needed to get ready for Potions. Once this was said everyone made an excuse to leave the table.

* * *

As everyone entered the dungeon Emma and Ryan were prepared for there first ever Potions lesson. They had heard stories about how horrible Snape was to Gryffindor and that he loved to pick on any student when he can. They sat down by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Snape as usual waited for the class to sit down before he gave instructions.

"It appears we have new Gryffindor students. Hopefully they won't be like the rest of Gryffindor and show some pride in there work."

Professor Snape walked to the front of the class, rasped his wand on the board and told the class to begin on the potion for cures of unusual injuries. Instantly chatter erupted.

"What does he mean by we will show more pride in our work than the other Gryffindor students?" Ryan asked as she poured in the venom of a snake in her cauldron.

"Snape doesn't fancy us. He prefers Slytherin; his own house." Ron sneered.

"So why does he favor us?" Emma asked while having problems creating her dragon scales into mere dust.

"Don't know really." Replied Hermione without much thought.

As the time passed Hermione had successfully managed to make the potion correctly. The others were not a near as to the finished product as Hermione but filled their vials with there end result and put them on Snape's desk.

"Ah… Mr. Potter and Mr.Weasley it seems that you have failed to complete the task on the board. I will not take it unfinished. So a zero for the two of you- ah Ryan and Emma yes yours will be acceptable. You seem to have gone farther than the two buffoons here. Thank you for your efforts."

* * *


	3. The Blank Wall

After all of their classes the group of five made their way to the common room after a filling dinner. Once in the common room Harry and Ron were writing their paper on what kind of injures does the potions of cures of unusual injures cure. While Emma and Ryan were using all of their attention on there future charts.

"What is the bloody matter with Snape?" Ron asked as he searched his book for more unusual injures.

"Well maybe if you had paid more attention you would have gotten it right." Hermione scolded at Ron.

"Did you guys ever found dates for the ball? It's only a week away." Ryan asked not meeting Ron's eyes.

"Not yet." Harry said quickly.

"Well it would do you some good to hurry up and find one. Neville has already found a date." Emma said angrily at the two of them.

Harry thought to himself I would have a date by now if it wasn't for Cedric he ruins everything. Ron noticing that Harry is not paying attention as he spilled ink all over his parchment nudges him and gives him a curious look.

"Hey what is your problem? Is it Emma and Cedric?" Ron whispered.

Slightly annoyed Harry hisses "Hey at least I didn't loss my date to Malfoy!"

Color was rising in Ron's face. He was on his feet now. "At least I didn't lose two things from Malfoy!"

The three girls watched Harry and Ron argue like watching a tennis match.

Out of anger toward Ron Harry was also on his feet. "What is it that I lost to Cedric?? At least I have something to lose to were as you have no worries about losing anything because you own NOTHING!"

At this point the three girls were on their feet in anger.

"Honestly Harry lay off of Ron!" Ryan half pleaded half ordered.

Ignoring Harry's insult he listed what Harry had lost. "What did you lose Harry? Oh… maybe the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in our third year and now your crush. Yea once again Cedric took something you wanted the most; to go to the Yule Ball with Emma!"

"YOU try playing Quidditch in the rain with dementors circling you!" Harry said out of breath.

Emma had to step in. "Before you keep going on about how horrible you both are-

"So you're going to try to stick up for Harry now that you know that he likes you?" Ron asked angrily.

With that Emma slammed her book shut and left the common room in a run. As she left she heard Harry threatening Ron and trying to make him take back what he had just said. Emma ran to the only place she could think of and that was under the tree by the lake.

By the time she snuck outside and walked to the lake her spot was taken by Cedric.

Cedric smiled at Emma's confused face and answered her question instantly.

"I come here a lot to think. Do you want to sit down?" Cedric asked.

"No. I rather pace." Emma replied angrily.

"You're beautiful when you are mad. Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Cedric said as he stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a minute they both stared at their reflection in the lake. Finally Emma turned around and rested her head on Cedric shoulder and he never let go of her waist. After a while Emma told him what had happened in the common room.

After Cedric heard the story he let go of Emma's waist and held her hand in his. Finally he spoke.

"I see why Harry likes you and now he is probably mad at me for what I did and I don't blame him. You're an amazing girl Emma."

Wanting to change the subject "What kind of dance do we have to do?" Emma asked trying to seem interested.

"I'll show you right now if you want." Cedric said. Before Emma could answer Cedric was already dancing with her.

They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing. Finally stopping they sat down under the tree and Cedric put his arm around Emma.

"Emma since tomorrow is Saturday would you like a picnic here round lunch?" Cedric asked as he kissed Emma on the head.

"I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow. I should go in I'm feeling a bit tired." Emma said with a yawn.

In flash Cedric had taken out his wand, swished it, and put it back in his pocket. As he put his wand in his pocket a blanket fell from no were onto the two of them.

"As for a pillow you can use my shoulder. You don't mind do you?" Cedric said as he pulled Emma next to him.

"No actually I would have chosen your shoulder over the pillow." Replied Emma as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Emma was woken up a hard shake on her shoulder. She covered her eyes from the blazing sun and looked up at the person that had woken her up. In a second Emma was off of the grass and was striding to the entrance of the castle. Harry caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"What do you want Harry?" Emma asked not looking at him.

"A thank you for saving you from detention and I want to talk about what happened last night." Harry said as the entered the Great Hall.

As Emma sat down Ron, Hermione, and Ryan stared at her.

Ignoring them Emma continued her conversation. "Thank you for waking me up before I got caught. What is there to talk about? Last night Ron shouted in the whole common room that you liked me and I walked out because he had made me feel stupid because I didn't notice it before. So drop it I don't want to talk about it right now." As soon as Emma had finished talking Cedric walked in with grass all over him and his hair ruffled and seemed to be lost. Emma walked up to him gave him a peak on the cheek. Harry had stopped watching them at this point.

Moments later Emma came back happier. Ron still red in the face, from his comment by Emma was shoving eggs in his mouth to prevent talking more about what happened last night. Hermione on the other hand had much to say about Emma's lack of respect for the rules.

"Do you know what would have happened to you if you got caught? What if Harry didn't see you outside all over Cedric? You would have been expelled as soon as you got up from the ground! I want you to tell Professor McGonagall as soon as you see her!" Hermione finished red in the face.

"What if I don't tell her? What are you going to do to about it?" Emma retorted with annoyance in her words.

"I'm… I'm… going to… I don't know but it would be the right thing to do." Hermione stammered.

"Hmmm… right thing to do or getting expelled? What do you think Emma?" Ryan asked.

While they were making fun of Hermione Fred and Caitlyn walk up hand in hand, absorbed in the conversation they were having.

"You do know that you don't have to start dating just because you are going to the dance together." Ron said as they sat down.

"You don't have to get all jealous just because you ruined your chances with Ryan." Fred said as he pulled out a seat for Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiles as she sits down.

Ron blushes as Ryan stops her conversation with Ginny and looks at Ron and blushes. Fred, wanting to keep Ron away from Caitlyn, grabs her and Emma and beckons Cedric to come follow them. (Acting like it was planned) They go up to the 7th floor and stand in front of a blank wall.

"Could you please tell me why I was interrupted during breakfast to stare at a blank wall?" Emma asked.

"It's not just a blank wall. You two stand back as me and Cedric ponder for a minute." Fred said as the girls took a couple steps back.

Caitlyn and Emma watched as the guy paced back and forth in front of the wall. Finally a beautiful oak door appeared in front of them.

* * *


	4. With Love, Draco

Cedric and Fred grinned at each other knowing that the girls were amazed at what just happened.

"It's beautiful. How… when… oh my gosh." Caitlyn stumbled over her words.

Fred chuckles at Caitlyn. Cedric grabs the fine oak handle and opens the door for the girls to go in; following his lead Fred opens the other door. As they all enter the room the girls were in awe at what they saw. The ceiling looked like it was a mile high but it was gorgeous, it had carvings all over it and right in the center was a magnificent chandelier. The floor was a dazzling white marble tile. There was a light oak cabinet on the left side of the room and one on the right side. The guys motion for the girls to go to the one on the right side. Both girls rush over to the cabinet giggling. Once the door was open there was a high pitch squeal. Caitlyn and Emma come over to the guys with to lovely dresses in their hands.

"They're beautiful and so is this room. How did we get here and what is all this for?" Emma asked as she still examines the room.

"This is the Room of Requirements, and all this is for you two, we wanted to get Ryan too but Draco said he had already planned something for them, something with…. snow." Cedric explained.

"These dresses are for us to wear?" Caitlyn said as she examined the dress she had in her hands. Fred shook his head "Really? Can we put them on now?" Fred again shakes his head.

Emma and Caitlyn start going to the door that led to the wonderful room. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay?" Cedric said as he grabbed Emma's hand.

"What you think we are going to change front of you guys? We like you guys but not to the point were we will start undressing in front of you." Emma said back as she grabbed the handle of the door.

"You don't have to leave to undress. All you have to do is think of a changing room and one will appear for you that's why this room has the name it has." Cedric said still not letting go of Emma's hand. As soon as Cedric said that a door appeared next to the girls. Caitlyn smiled when it appears and is proud that she made it appear.

* * *

Ryan was looking for Emma and Caitlyn to help her with her astronomy homework. She couldn't find them anywhere, so she walked into the Great Hall by herself and sat next to Hermione who was sitting next to George. 

"I can't find him anywhere and I always know where and what he's doing, but even the map that I borrowed from Harry doesn't show where he is." George said with a worry note.

Ryan, jumping into the conversation, said "That's odd I can't find Caitlyn or Emma anywhere either."

At the sound of Emma's name Harry snorted. "She's probably off somewhere with Cedric. God knows what they could be doing when no one can find them." Everyone looked at Harry with a confused look. He continued. "I mean look what they did in broad daylight. If they do that when the world can see them they prob-"

Ryan cut him off. "Are you trying to tell us that she's off with Cedric doing things she's not supposed to be doing?" Harry nods "She's not like that! You're just jealous because she's having fun with someone other than you! How dare you talk about my sister like that in front of me!"

Harry starts to stand up. "Well maybe next time I talk about her I won't do it in front of you!"

Ryan picks up her pumpkin juice and throws it into Harry's face. Ryan starts to leave but Ron stops her.

Ron tries to stand up for Harry. "Honesty woman you can't blame him. He has a right to be a down-right ass!"

Harry mutters. "Well that's going to help."

Ryan, red in the face, walks toward Ron almost screaming. "YOU! You can't talk at all! You get jealous every time he walks by and standing up for that… PIG! Ronald Weasley you are the lowest creature I know!" Ryan walks off, and sits next to Ginny.

As soon as Ryan sits down the owl come flying in. A dark brown owl lands next to her and drops a letter on her plate. The owl leaves Ryan. She opens the letter and notices that it's from Draco. Thinking to herself this aught to piss him off. "Oh it's from Draco isn't that sooo sweet?" Ron turns red in the face but acts like he doesn't care. Ryan decides to be quit and read the letter.

Ryan I need to see you.

Please meet me outside of the Great Hall at 2:30

You'll never forget this if you come

With love,

Draco

Ryan turned around to look at Draco. He seemed as normal as possible; he was talking and laughing with his friends, like a normal person should be doing at lunch. Ryan longed to laugh with Draco. She wanted to spend time with him and get to know the guy behind the smile and the sensitive eyes. That's the main reason why she said yes to him in the first place. Now thinking back she acted foolish to say yes that fast but she knew she wouldn't regret it, so far she was right.

"Ryan? Ryan? Miss Jacark answer me!"

Ryan turned around and saw Professor Sprout.

"Ryan do you know where Cedric is?" Professor Sprout asked her.

"No. Why do you need Cedric? Last time I saw him he was with my sister but that was at breakfast. Why are you asking me were he is? Emma would know were he is probably."

"Yes I thought of that but I can't seem to find them. Do you think they are still having there. …what would you call it? Date?" Professor Sprout asked as she scanned the Great Hall again just in case Emma and Cedric were really eating lunch.

Ryan almost burst out laughing but managed to shake her head. As Professor Sprout waddled away Ryan started to burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Emma was the first one to come out of the changing room. Cedric was sitting in a chair with a nice suit on; he was talking to Fred but stopped and looked up at Emma. His jaw dropped. Emma was in a turquoise and pink-coral dress. She had one coral sleeve and it was over-lapped by the turquoise sleeve. Most of the dress was turquoise but towards the bottom there was a mixture of coral in it. The dress ended right above her knees. She looked as if it was of the middle of spring. She smiled at them and strolled toward them. 

"How do I look?" Emma did a spin and smiled.

"You look brilliant. When is Caitlyn coming out? I want to see her in the dress she chose" Fred said.

"Emma you look more than brilliant. That would be an understatement. You look… Gorgeous!" Cedric said as he took Emma's hand and spun her around and caught her in his arms. Emma giggled.

The door opened again and Caitlyn stepped out in a floor length dress. At the top it was royal purple and had sequences on the off-the-shoulders sleeves. The dress color slowly faded to black at the end of the dress. Caitlyn smiled and rushed to Fred's side, not wanting to be in the center of attention.

"What are you doing? You have to show off the dress you're wearing. It makes you look like an angel from above." Fred grinned glad that he thought of this compliment.

"Really?" Caitlyn slowly spins around.

"Really, really Caitlyn. That dress is stunning." Emma said as she broke away from Cedric to hug Caitlyn.

All of a sudden a slow, peaceful piece of music started to play. Cedric walks up to Emma and bows. Emma curtsy's and started to dance with Cedric. Fred and Caitlyn watched for a minute then Fred broke the silence.

"You guys stop showing off. Just because you had extra time to practice doesn't mean you can show off!" Fred said as he grabs Caitlyn and starts dancing.

* * *


	5. Parent's At This Age

It was 10 minutes till 2:30 and Ryan couldn't stop pacing in her dormitory. She had finally decided to were and pink top and a pair of jeans, slightly romantic and part comfy. Ginny was sitting on her bed finishing up her homework.

"Ryan what is a bezoar root? And what does it do?" Ginny had asked.

"Aren't you supposed to already know this? Ginny looked at Ryan. "Fine. It's a root that is found in the ground and it's an ingredient to the wigginweld potion." Ryan replied as she took one last look in the mirror.

Ginny had started to write down the answer when Hermione came in. "That answer is wrong. A bezoar root is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which will protect you from most poisons. Don't ask Ryan a question pertaining school work when she is preoccupied with that nasty slug, Draco." Hermione said.

"What did you wrong answer alarm go off or something? Look Draco seems very nice and you need to know that I can take care of myself and he's not a slug and if he is he's a very cute one. Now if you don't mind me I have a date." Ryan walked down the stairs leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

As Ryan glided down the steps she and Ron made eye contact. Ron stood up and Ryan gave a puzzled look.

"Ryan I'm sorry for what happened at lunch and so is Harry, aren't you Harry?" Ron asked turning to Harry.

"Mmfph." Was all Ron got for an answer from Harry.

"Look, I know Harry is jealous that Cedric got there first but he really should think who he's talking about before he makes a horrible accusation." Ryan said giving Harry a nasty look before she started walking for the portrait.

"Ryan, wait. Do you want to do something today? Like take a walk or something? We could talk." Ron asked holding out his hand.

Ryan looked at his hand and then at the ground. "Ron I… I have a date…with Draco."

Ron, putting his hand down, was red in the face and walked back to his spot on the couch "Fine!" was all he could utter.

Ryan was half way out of the common room looked back at Ron "Sorry." Was the only thing she could say. Then she was gone.

* * *

Ryan made her way to the Great Hall. As she walked down the steps she saw a tall, blonde haired boy back turned from the Grand Staircase. She tiptoed behind him. Once she was behind him she reached up and grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear "I'm here."

Draco spun around, causing Ryan so lose her balance. Draco caught her hugged her. He held her hand and pulled her outside without an explanation.

Draco led Ryan to the lake. Once they were there, there was a small boat waiting for them. From what Ryan could see it could barely fit two people with all of the stuff in the bottom of the little boat. Draco let go of Ryan's hand and walked up to the boat and took some of the things out. He then walked up to Ryan and took her hand again and helped her into the boat. He sat across from her and pointed his wand and the pile of rubbish next to the boat, he murmured a quick incantation and suddenly the rubbish turned into colorful flower petals, red heart, and little confetti strips. Ryan looked at the pile confused until it flew up into the air and spun around the boat soon the snow to follow suit. Ryan was in awe; she had never seen something so magical, so romantic. Draco gave a small chuckle, Ryan snapped back into reality.

"Do you like it?" He had asked.

"Do you even have to ask? It's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Perfect. Then you'll love what's going to come next." Draco said with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

They soon were in the middle of the lake. The boat had come to an abrupt stop. Ryan looked surprised but still happy. Draco pulled out his wand and made the entire middle of the lake ice. Then he held some ice skates in one hand and a basket in the other. "Shall we eat first or skate?"

* * *

Emma and Caitlyn sat down in there school clothes after they finish dancing. They started laughing for no apparent reason. Cedric and Fred sat with them smiling. No one spoke for a minute. Fred broke the silence.

"I'm starved. We missed lunch in the great Hall, what should we eat now?" He asked.

"Well, I promised Emma a picnic by the lake but it seems that I broke that promise." Turning to Emma. "Would you care to have a late luncheon with me?" Cedric asked her.

"Well seeing as you broke the promise for a perfectly good reason then yes I accept you invitation, but on one condition you can't cancel on me." Emma said smiling.

"Never." Was all Cedric had to say. He helped her up, took her hand and started for the door. Emma made him stop.

"What will you two be doing for the rest of the day?" She asked.

Fred stood up pushing her to the door "That is none of your business that is strictly between me and Caitlyn!" Fred smirked.

"That's fine with me, but remember no one wants to be a parent at this age." And with that Emma grabbed the door handle, smiled and left with Cedric.

* * *

Harry and Ron paced in the Gryffindor common room.

"The nerve she has! I can't believe Ryan would do that to me!" Ron yelled in frustration.

Ginny and Hermione walked down from the girls dormitory laughing. Harry and Ron looked up at them loathing their happiness.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked in one of his tones.

"It's nothing…. Do you guys know where Ryan and Emma are?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Well Ryan is ice skating in plane sight of us- I cant even look at her!" Ron said turning away from the window. "And Emma is … I have no idea where she is, but it can't be to far from Cedric's arms." Ron said sitting down finally starting on his potions homework.

"Listen to the two of you. Why can't you be happy for them? We are." Hermione said as she picked up her fat ginger cat.

"Your happy with Ryan and Draco dating after all the cruel things he did to us, you can actually say your happy for her." Ron asked getting in Hermione's face.

"RONALD!" Hermione pushed him away from her. "I'm not thrilled with her choice, but if he makes her happy then… I guess I'm happy for her and so should you!" Hermione yelled at Ron. "The both of you! When they get back I want you to apologies to the both of them!" Hermione said sitting down in a huff. She propped open and book and didn't utter another word.

Ginny began to walk for the portrait. "Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked.

Ginny turned around to face her enraged brother. "Someplace where people don't ask me why I'm doing something or why I'm breathing Ron!" She yelled. Ginny walked out of the room leaving Ron to burn off his anger.

* * *

"Don't worry I've got you. Your not going to fall all you ha- AAAHHH!!" Draco screamed as Ryan fell pulling him down with her. They landed in a heap. "All you have to do really is grab me by the hand to fall properly." He said getting off of Ryan.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ryan asked as she scooting next to him. Checking to see if he was okay.

Draco nodded his head and got up; he instantly fell, he yelled in pain "OW! My ankle. I must have sprained it or something." Draco pulled him pant leg up revealing his ankle up to his knee. His ankle was swollen and purple. The bruise contrasted with his pale skin.

Ryan got up, wobbled a little, and then got her balance. "Lets take you to the hospital wing. All you have to do is let take you there and you tell me how to get there. Okay?" Ryan asked smiling down at her damsel in distress.

"You can help as long as you're not wearing skates and we're walking on snow or hard ground." Draco said as he crawled to the edge of the lake.

"Good idea. Let me get our stuff from the boat." Ryan said as she slipped and slide to the edge of the boat. "Aw… We didn't get to eat lunch." By the time Ryan got all the stuff and made it off the lake Draco was leaning against the tree with his ankle up and off of the ground. He chuckled as he saw Ryan with his shoes and a picnic basket in her hands.

"Alright stop laughing. Lets go." Draco hopped over to her. She grabbed one of his arms and put it round her neck. She put her hand around his waist and together they slowly walked towards the entrance of the school.

When Ryan reached out for the door handle it was already being opened by Cedric carrying Emma in his arms. Emma had a picnic basket in one hand and her other one wrapped around the back of Cedric's neck. When Cedric saw Ryan and Draco he nearly dropped Emma, but he didn't have time get her properly in his arms because she had jumped out to help Ryan.

Draco looked happy "I think I'll hurt myself more often, Mate." Cedric laughed at this as he took Emma's place.

* * *


	6. We All Get Mad

Caitlyn and Fred walked back into the common room. They saw Hermione asleep with a book on top of her, Ginny staring deeply into the fire, and Harry and Ron having an intense battle over wizard snaps. Ginny looked up at Fred and Caitlyn, she smiled. "How was your date?" she asked grabbing Caitlyn by the arm pulling her up to the girl's dormitory.

"Now wait one second Ginny!" Fred snapped at Ginny. Harry and Ron looked up from their game realizing that Caitlyn and Fred are back. Ginny and Caitlyn slinked back down the steps. "The date wasn't over yet. Caitlyn, could you please come here." Caitlyn walked over to him. Fred held his hand out for her, she took it. Fred pulled her closer to him and looked down into her eyes. "Caitlyn… I had the most wonderful time with you. And I cannot wait until the Yule ball, to see you in your beautiful dress and to get the chance to dance with you." Fred said still smiling at Caitlyn. After a couple of seconds of silence Fred kissed Caitlyn gently on the top of her hand. Then he motion to Ginny "Now you can ask her everything you girls like to ask about." Ginny and Caitlyn ran up the stairs giggling.

Fred sat down across from the sleeping Hermione and smiled. He ruffled his hair and then looked at Harry and Ron. They both have a surprised look on their faces. Fred nods at them. "Yeah. It was a pretty good day for me. How 'bout you guys?" He asked stretching.

* * *

"He'll be good as new in the morning." Madame Pomfrey said to Cedric, Emma, and Ryan. Then she walked away to do paper work and shouted as she left "You have five minutes to talk and if your not out by the time I come back I'll send Professor Moody on you."

Then she disappeared behind her office door. Ryan jumped on Draco giving him a huge hug. "Tell me you'll get better." She said.

Draco couldn't help but laugh "You heard her didn't you? I'll be up in no time, but do me a favor… don't tell anyone I got hurt falling down ice skating.

Ryan got up and gave a small laugh "Sure, bye now." She said. Before she left she turned around and kissed Draco on the forehead, then left.

Cedric and Emma waved goodbye to Draco before they left. Once outside Cedric walked the girls to their House Portrait.

When they arrived Ryan said a quick bye and walked into the portrait. Cedric grabbed hold of both of Emma's hands and brought them to his lips. She smiled and blushed.

"Till tomorrow then?" he asked smiling.

Emma looked up at him and smiled "If you're ready for it." She gave a small laugh and smiled deviously.

He smiled worriedly "what's do you mean 'if I'm ready for it'?" He let go of her hands and crossed his arms.

Emma gave a small giggle "I get to plan what we're doing tomorrow. And all im saying is you should be prepared for it."

Cedric relaxed a little, "Okay then. I'll be ready." He said giving her a huge hug. Then kissed her forehead.

As he walked away Emma shouted "Wear old clothes, just in case you get hurt!" Emma smiled as he turned around.

Cedric smiled back at her and said "I'll do that, but you better not hurt me though."

Emma laughed not answering him and went into her common room. Cedric shook his head smiling thinking 'She's a crazy one, but I love it.' He walked down to his common room heading for bed.

* * *

Emma walked into the common room thinking about what she and Cedric should do, but her train of thought was interrupted by Ryan's shouting. Emma looked up and saw that she was yelling at Hermione not Ron (what a change).

Emma had to interrupted this "What in the world is going on?' she asked Ryan. Emma leaned against the wall ready to listen.

"Hermione here thinks that I should be more respectful to Ron and Harry when they on the other hand can treat me like the dirt they walk on!" Ryan yelled pointing at Hermione.

Emma shook her head, heaved, and sat down on the couch opposite of Hermione. She put her hands over her face and then faced Ryan but before she could say anything Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, and Caitlyn all came running down the stairs as if they had been cued. They all surrounded the three girls.

Ginny was the first to speak "We heard shouting" looking at the girls "I thought it would be one of you yelling at the guys. What happened?" she asked.

Emma breathed again, looked at the ground not talking. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Fred and George looked worriedly at her.

"We all get mad sometimes Emma, it's okay. Are you?" Ginny asked in concern. She walked over closer to Emma.

Emma looked up in anger "I wasn't the one yelling! Why am I the one that everyone expects to get mad?!" She screamed glaring at all of them. "For your information it was Ryan and Hermione arguing, not me!" she finished, sitting back down.

Harry looked down, Ginny stepped back, but Ron spoke back to her "We expected you to get mad cos … you always get mad." Ron said advancing.

Emma shot back up her face red "Ron you don't even know me that well. How can you possibly say that I get mad all the time?" She asked trying to control her voice.

Wanting to change the subject Harry looked up and asked Hermione "What were you two fighting about anyways?"

Ryan answered Harry's question before Hermione had time to open her mouth "Hermione said that I had to give you two" pointing at Ron and Harry "more respect! I told her that I won't give you any respect if you guys keep treating us badly! Emma didn't do anything either, she just walked in and said nothing Ron!" Ryan said.

The guys were taken aback they weren't ready for that sudden outburst from Ryan; she had been quiet the whole time they were down stairs with them. Hermione stood up and walked to Ryan blocking her view of Ron. "Listen, you jumped to conclusions before I could finish. I told Harry and Ron that they had to apologize to you two earlier and they reluctantly agreed." Hermione said softly. "I hate that all of you are fighting."

Ryan looked at Ron, who nodded his head. She could feel the color rising to her face, she gave a small smile. Ron walked forward and gave Ryan and awkward hug and mumbled a soft sorry in her ear. Ron gave Emma hand shake because he didn't want another weird hug.

Harry walked over to Emma not knowing to hug her or just say sorry, for he had said horrible things to her. Before he could decide Emma gave him the biggest hug he had ever had, she whispered "I know you mean well and I'm sorry too." Harry smiled at her and hugged her back. Harry let go and gave Ryan a smaller hug and a vocal sorry.

Hermione smiled "Now that we're all friends again. Let's go to bed. Oh and Harry hope you do well on the first task on Monday." Then Hermione was off.

Everyone else filed out of the room to go to bed. But Harry sat down thinking 'Oh crap! The first task is in one day! I've got to practice defensive spells. Thank god Hagrid told me its dragons… I'm so screwed…..' Harry fell asleep on the couch near the fire.

* * *


	7. Human TugOWar

Harry was woken up by Emma shaking him gently "Good morning, sunshine!" she sang happily.

He got up quickly and smiled at her, she was searching the common room madly. Harry laughed and got up "What are you looking for? ... And what time is it? " he asked combing his hair with his fingers.

She looked up at him "My broom… its 6:45 … and your going to need a comb for that hair." She said as she searched the room.

Harry grabbed his glasses "Why are you looking for your broom? Why are you up so early?" Then he noticed what she was wearing "What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" he asked

"I'm going to play quidditch with Cedric. It's not that early, besides Cedric can handle an early morning activity." Then Emma looked at herself "I don't look that bad do I? It's my muggle cloths."

Emma was wearing a 'No Doubt' (muggle band) shirt, a pair of torn up jeans that had a hole at both knee's, one on her thigh, and one right under her butt Harry had noticed when she bent down to look under the couch for her broom.

Before he could say something Emma jumped up "Yes!" she had found her broom near the window. "Now where are my shoes?" she asked herself. 'There they are!" Emma picked up of a pair of black converse high tops.

She was about to walk out but Harry caught her by the arm and noticed she had a firebolt too. "Um… you can't play quidditch with only two people you know. We could …uh do girl verses guys. If you want?" he said quickly. "Me, Fred, George, Ron, and Cedric… how many is that… five… uh we could have one beater and only two chasers. And it would be even if you get Ryan, Hermione, Caitlyn, Ginny, and you."

Harry had talked so fast it took Emma a second to realize what he was saying, she smiled; she could surprise Cedric like this "Okay. Round them up in 20 minutes and met me and my team at the stadium." She ran up the stairs before Harry could reply.

* * *

Harry and his "team" followed him down to the stadium. When they arrived they saw the five girls waiting for them. Harry walked up to Emma and smiled, she smiled back "glad you could make it." was all she said.

Fred noticed Lee Jordan was sitting in the stands and looked at the girls for an explanation.

Caitlyn stood up and waved at Lee "Somehow he heard we were doing this and wanted to announce for it." She watched him run down the field to talk to them.

Once he came down he was breathing hard "You … should… make the…game ….interesting." he said breathing in between words.

Harry smiled "Great idea, Lee. Guys huddle up. Team meeting!"

The guys huddled into a tight circle discussing something. All the girls gave confused glances. Then the guys came back out of the circle.

"We have decided that if we win the opposite team mate- for example girl chaser and boy chaser- have to spend the entire day together at the next Hogsmeade trip AND has to shower us with complement AND, bigger and, has to give us a kiss on the cheek in front of as many people as possible." Fred said slyly "Plus each team member has to draw there positions out of a hat."

The girls looked at each other worried. Hermione stepped up "Fine. But if we win… you guys have to go skinny dipping in the lake AND stay there for 15 minutes." she said.

"ARE YOU INSANE, THE LAKE BLOODLY FREEZING? IT'S THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!-" Ron exclaimed.

But Harry cut him off "We'll do it!" he said. The guys looked at him like he was a crazy man.

"Good" said Hermione shortly. Harry and her shook hands.

Lee conjured two hats with five different positions in each one. Everyone drew there position.

Once everyone had a position Lee called out each position and asked the person with that position to walk forward.

"KEEPERS!" he shouted Ron and Caitlyn walked forward. As they walked back they both gave looks of disgust.

"CHASERS!" Lee shouted again. George and Cedric walked forward a watched Hermione and Ginny walk up.

"I can't date my sister!" George yelled pointing at Ginny.

"Then date the other chaser." Lee said simply. Before George could protest Lee yelled out again. "BEATERS!" Emma walked out proudly and so did Fred. The exchanged smiles, they were friends, one day wasn't that bad.

"And last but not least… SEEKERS!" Lee shouted. Harry and Ryan both walked forward acknowledging each other.

The two teams faced each other in the order Lee had called out. Then he called out once more "CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS!" everyone gave confused looks at who was captain. They ended up shoving Cedric and Emma up.

"Great surprise huh?" she asked "What if I don't want to shake his hand?" she asked Lee. Lee ignored her.

"I think this will be the best match ever. And you're going to have to deal with shaking my hand." Cedric said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Lee shouted at them "I said shake hands!!" Cedric held up there hands and they shook still kissing. They pulled apart and Emma gave a small laugh before walking over to her team.

"Keepers take you places." Lee said walking off the field. Ron and Caitlyn flew to their goals. Lee spoke again "Everyone rise." Both teams rose into the air a couple feet. "BEGIN!" Lee shouted unlocked the bludgers and snitch. He threw the quaffle in the air and ran for the stands.

Cedric caught the quaffle no problem. Emma aimed a bludger at him, but Fred blocked it hitting back at her. She dodged it and it flew astray. Harry flew next to Fred and whispered "She's good. Trust me; all that anger had to have an output at her old school. Watch your back." He said flying away.

Fred yelled at him holding his arms up "What are you saying? She was on her old school's quidditch team?"

Fred didn't get an answer from Harry but got hit with a bludger in his arm, he turned and saw Emma.

"Yeah I was on the team." She said flying away.

* * *

The rest of the match continued in favor for Caitlyn's team. She was blocking almost everything that tried to get past her. They were winning 370 to 190. They were defiantly going to win.

Cedric came flying towards her, but she was ready. Cedric was all set to throw all he had to do was get closer but out of nowhere Ginny came and grabbed the from him and flew to the opposite goal.

He was furious and flew after her, George followed suit. They got on both sides of her and sandwiched her. She fell off her broom but caught herself with her legs and was now hanging upside down on her brown. George flew by her and grabbed the quaffle.

Emma saw the whole thing and found a bludger and shot it at George's lower back. The bludger was farther than she assumed, she ended up hitting it but slipped off her broom. Emma didn't have Ginny's lighting fast reflexes and couldn't catch herself back on her broom.

The bludger hit the tail part of George's broom causing him to spin around seeing Emma fall. He dropped the quaffle and zoomed to Emma. He caught her at one of the holes in her jean. Before she could climb up on the back of his broom, the hole started to rip slowly then faster.

Emma began to fall again, but she was closer to the ground. She hit the on her side, she rolled over and inspected herself. Her hole was now from her knee down. George landed next to her holding a piece of her jeans.

Hermione had caught the quaffle as soon as George dropped it. She flew to the goal and made the shot but at the same time Harry caught the snitch.

Everyone landed next to George and Emma. The girls ran to her and they all hugged. They lifted Hermione up into the air, then started to chant "WE WON!! WE WON!!"

Once the chanting died down Cedric and Emma shook hands again.

Cedric hugged her "Thank goodness you're not hurt." He kissed her on top of her head

Emma looked up at him "Guess what you get to do tonight!" she smiled as the Cedric realized he had to go "swimming" later that evening.

* * *

It was five minutes to midnight and Harry and Ron were walking down to the lake holding a towel, shirt, and some pants. All they were wearing was their robes.

As they walked next to the lakeside they saw Fred, George, and Cedric waiting for them. They put there stuff down and stood next to them. They could hear insane laughter behind them.

Fred turned around and yelled at the girls "Oi! Shut up!" He turned back around at the guys and asked "Ready?"

None of the guys answered but all jumped in the lake. The girls walked forward ready to take each of the guys' robes. Emma, Ryan, Ginny, and Caitlyn walked away with soaked robes. Hermione stood in front of a pissed Ron.

"This is an invasion of privacy. You can't take my ro- AAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Harry had tackled Ron and stripped him of his robe, and handed it to Hermione.

"If we have to do it, so do you!" Harry said shoving Ron.

Ginny put a time spell on the guys "Try to get out before your fifteen minutes are up, you have to stay an extra ten." She said happily.

All the guys gave signs of frustration. They had not expected to stay the whole fifteen minutes. They just stood there looking at the girls praying they wouldn't do anything else to them.

The girls sat in a closed circle near the tree by the lake talking what else they could do in the next fifteen minutes.

"We could steal there clothes. It would be the icing to this perfect bet." Caitlyn said.

The rest of the group agreed with her. They would send one person out and grab all the clothes and they would run off hiding it all over the grounds. All they had to do now was pick someone to get the clothes.

"Who wants to do it?" Hermione asked looking at everyone.

"Not me, half the guys are my brothers; I really don't want to pick up their underwear." Ginny said.

"Not me either, I came up with the idea." Caitlyn said.

"You guys are all talk. When you say you're going to do something, actually do it, please." Emma said.

They all looked at her with annoyance. "Then you go and do if you're so cool!" Hermione said.

Emma was taken aback "uh… you guys!... FINE! I'll do it since you're all chicken!" She said standing up.

Ryan tugged at her sleeve "Don't tell them what you're doing. Just get the clothes and walk away. Okay?" She said.

Emma nodded and walked over the pile of clothes. She picked up the first pile and was heading for the second one when George yelled at her "Are you mad? That's my clothes!"

Emma didn't say anything but kept on picking up the guys stuff. After she picked up two more piles Ron realized what she was doing.

"She's not mad, she's stealing our clothes!" He yelled in anger.

Emma picked up the last pile and started to walk away from the boys in the lake. Hermione was jumping up and down insanely, Ryan and Caitlyn were on the ground laughing, Ginny was screaming at Emma.

"Run! You can run now! You have to be out of reach from Fred and George!-" Ginny stopped and a look of horror covered her face.

Before Emma could ask what Ginny was talking about some the clothes flew out of her hands. She turned around and her face turned red. She screamed at George "CHEATER!"

Before anyone could say anything about her outburst. Fred yelled out a spell "ACCIO CLOTHES!" more clothes flew out her hands.

The other guys were yelling out the spells too. Emma was trying to catch the clothes before they flew to guys. All the girls by the tree were now laughing, tears streaming out of all of their eyes.

Once the guys had their pants on, they decided to pick on Emma for stealing there clothes. Ron yelled out "ACCIO EMMA'S SHOES!"

Emma gave furious look but fell on her back as her shoes flew of her feet and into Ron's hands.

"Hey! Those are my favorite pair of shoes!" she yelled at Ron.

"Then come and get them." He said slyly.

Emma advanced closer to the lakeside. Ginny and Caitlyn yelled at her "NO! What are you doing?" Caitlyn yelled.

Emma was now inches away from the lake and she had to do was grab the shoes. She turned around to look at Caitlyn "There my best shoes!" she said.

As soon as she said it Ron threw the shoes on the ground next to her. Emma looked down stunned, then she looked at her friends, they were just watching.

All of a sudden Ron grabbed Emma around the waist and pulled her in. She screamed but it was silenced by the water.

The girls around the tree ran forward to make sure Emma was okay. They stopped just far enough from the lake so they were out of reach from the guys. Moments later Emma and Ron broke through the water's surface. Emma smacked Ron upside the head and spat water out of her mouth "RON! I can't believe you did that!" she screamed.

Everyone laughed, Fred swam to her patting her on the back "At least your shirt isn't white." He said looking down at her.

Emma shoved him "Light purple is so much better you perv."

She continued to walk away from the guys wanting to get out of the freezing water. Hermione put her hand out for Emma to grab, as soon as Emma grabbed her hand someone had grabbed her other hand. Emma turned and saw Cedric with a cheesy grin on his face. Hermione gave a tug at Emma and Cedric tug back. Ginny pushed Cedric back and his grip slipped off of Emma's hand and Ginny grabbed it helping Hermione pull Emma out. Cedric quickly retaliated and grabbed Emma's foot. Since Fred was closest to Emma he grabbed her other foot. Hermione and Ginny were trying to pull Emma out as Cedric and Fred were pulling her back in.

"We are not going to play human tug-o-war, especially with me!" She cried out.

Fred laughed "You shouldn't have stolen our clothes in the first place!" he added "Someone come tickle her, please!"

Harry, Ron, and George all come up to her. Ron and Harry were at her sides and George was going to get her under her arms.

"I'm… I'm not ticklish." Emma said trying to lie through her teeth.

Harry poked her in the side and she let out a girlish giggle. He looked at her accusingly "Really? You not ticklish?" He asked her.

Emma glared but before she could talk the guys started to tickle her full on. She laughed like crazy, wiggling trying to get away from them.

Suddenly, the boys stopped tickling her, Hermione, Ginny, Cedric, and Fred let go of her making her fall face first in the water. She came up from the water wiping her face, she crawled to the edge only to see a pair of tapping feet, and she looked up and saw Snape glaring down at her. Emma looked back down not wanting him to see to color rise her face.

Snape kept looking down at her with a sneer on his face "Get out!" He spat at her "Lollygagging inappropriately with boys is a disgrace and will not be accepted here at Hogwarts." He said as she climbed out of the water.

Emma heard Caitlyn whisper to Fred "The only thing that is inappropriate is him. He makes me want to gag myself with a lollypop." Fred gave a small chuckle and held her hand kissing her cheek making sure Snape didn't see.

When everyone was out of the lake he made everyone line up in the cold, drenched, and wouldn't let the guys put their shirts on. He walked up and down the line of students. "10 points from Gryffindor for each person that is out here, my Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley this is a record for you, 90 house points in one night. Mr. Diggory 30 points from you." Snape drawled.

Cedric's jaw dropped "That's not fair! They lose ten each but I lose 30? How the bloody hell does that work out?" He asked Snape.

"You're a Champion I would expect better from you." as if reading Cedric's mind "I expect that from Potter and his friends." He said shortly walking away.

The group was left out there shivering like crazy. Hermione made a dash for the entrance door. The rest followed her.

* * *

Once they were inside and out of Snape's sight they dried themselves off and the guys put there shirts on, Cedric gave Emma a hug before leaving to go to his common room. The rest of them climbed up the stairs in silence.

As soon as they entered their common room they sat down in a circle. When all of them were sitting down and no one was around to here them they started laughing.

"So you're not ticklish?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh. Shut up you would have said the same thing if it had been you. Oh and thanks for dropping me on my face when Snape came." Emma said angrily but smiled making sure they knew she wasn't really mad.

"I flipped out when he came. He made us come out, but since Ginny put that timer spell we all flew back in. Snape was furious. He took the spell off instantly, and with some sort of spell he made an invisible hand drag us by our ears." Ron said rubbing his ear.

Hermione seemed to have realized something and turned to Harry "So do you know what you're doing for the first task?" she asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah. I had part of the plan when we played quidditch earlier, but then I realized that we could only have a wand with us. And after summoning our clothes from Emma I realized I could summon my Firebolt." Harry said proudly.

"That's a brilliant idea, Harry." Ryan said. The rest nodded in agreement.

Harry stood up and yawned "Well I'm off to bed now. G'night." He said as he slumped up the stairs.


	8. Bloody Two Inches

The group of Gryffindor's walked down together to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they entered they found seats and started to eat breakfast. Dumbledore stood up waiting for silence "Since the first task is being held today we will only be having our first two classes. Then we will all leave for the quidditch pitch… in an orderly fashion. Thank you for your ear's" he said dismissing them.

Ron slide in between Caitlyn and Harry, interrupting their conversation "That means we have…Snape first then Mad Eye." Ron finished angrily.

Emma frowned "Do you think he'll be extra hard us today?"

"Dunno. He did catch us at the lake last night. Guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" Harry said.

They entered the potion class room and sat at the back two tables. Caitlyn, Emma, and Ryan at one and Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the other table, they silently took there seats as Snape walked in.

"Take you essay's out and put them in the center of you tables, I'll come 'round to collect them. While I'm collecting the essays, following the directions on the back board and turn in the Essence Potion by the end of class." Snape finish. He walked around the class collecting the homework. He stopped at Ryan's table.

"Hmm…" Snape was looking at Ryan's Essay "You are not explaining the seven different uses of Boomslang… zero." Snape spoke in a voice loud enough to draw attention from everyone in class. Ryan face went pale. Snape flipped to the next essay. "Caitlyn I don't think you understand how to write neatly and how to stay on topic…zero for you as well." Caitlyn gave him a confused look; her teachers always gave her compliments on her writing. Snape flipped to the last Essay from their table. "Emma, do you not understand that when I ask for 17 inches, I expect 17 inches. Not 15 inches… you get a zero as well." Emma gave him a look of utter hatred.

Snape went the Harry's table next. "Ms. Granger your essay is unethical I have to give you a zero. Ahh… Potter and Weasley no Essay from you two? What a pity." Snape turned to the class "This is what happens when you are up late, out of your common room, playing in the lake. None of these students with pass my class if they keep doing this." He indicated to the two tables. He went back to collecting the essays.

Caitlyn and Ryan began to talk as soon as Snape was out of ear shot. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Ryan asked.

"I write off topic? As if. He makes me so mad! One day…" Caitlyn said angrily. They turned to look at Emma. She hadn't said a single word; she was trying to look like she was working hard on her potion. Ryan nudged her. Emma looked up frustrated.

"Why aren't ranting on Snape?" Ryan asked.

"Why should I rant on Snape when all he did was GIVE ME A ZERO FOR NOT HAVING TWO BLOODLY INCHES ON MY PAPER!!!"She shouted causing a few students to look back at her. " I HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISAGREE WITH HIM, HE'S JUST OFF HIS ROCKER THAT'S ALL." This time Snape turned and looked at her.

"I'm off my what?" he asked curtly. He knew she would have a short temper, he had seen her with her friends. She was worse then Potter and Weasley combined.

"You heard me. You're off your BLOODY ROCKER!" She snapped at him.

"20 points from Gryffindor. If you know what's best you would sit down Ms. Jacark." He said.

Emma didn't realize that she had stood up when she answered Snape "No. I will not sit down." She said crossing her arms glaring at him.

The class looked at her in shock "Fine detention all week at 6, starting today." He said sitting behind his desk.

"You can assign me detention, but I won't go." Emma said shortly sitting back down. The entire class watched Snape for his reaction. He looked up at Emma, she went back to working on her potion and Caitlyn and Ryan just watched her as well. He waited for her to look up but she never did. He sat and watched her table the entire class they didn't say a word.

The class went by slowly after Emma and Snape's argument. When the class was over everyone filled there vials with their end product of the Essence potion. Emma seemed to have gone farther than Hermione. She walked up before anyone and handed him the vial. He held inspecting it, he realized she was probably the only one that finished brewing the potion correctly. She watched him "Find a flaw in that and you can give me a zero." She said rudely. She walked away from his desk grabbed her stuff and left.

* * *

Emma was the first one in DADA. When she put her stuff down, took her wand and book out, she started to pace. Moody looked up at her "Can I help you?" he asked her.

She continued to pace "I'm here for class." She said.

Moody got up from his desk "I realize that. Why are you here early and angry?" He asked standing across from her.

"I didn't know it was wrong to be early plus I wanted to leave that vile Snape's class." She said. She stopped pacing and sat down.

"Snape again? He seems to be all of the student's problems." Moody said.

Suddenly Ryan and Caitlyn stormed in, they were followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You were so frickin' amazing!" Caitlyn yelled hugging Emma.

"What were you thinking?" asked Hermione

"That Snape is a total dumb ass!" Ron shouted.

Hermione looked at him disapprovingly "That was a teacher Emma you shouldn't have done that!" Hermione said.

By now more people were filing in the classroom. Moody stood up "Alright now settle down, Settle down." He said gruffly.

The class fell silent and watch Professor Moody. He seemed as if he was concentrating hard debating about something. Then he looked up as if he made up his mind "Since we will be leaving shortly for the quidditch pitch, you have class for free time." He wheezed. Moody began to cough insanely then he reached for his flask and gulped it down.

The class began to start talking instantly. Before Harry could interrogate Emma with help of his friends, Professor McGonagall walked in asking for Harry.

"Good luck!" everyone said as he walked out.

"Wait!" Harry turned to see Emma "Tell Cedric I said good luck too!" She smiled at Harry. He smiled back weakly and nodded.

When Harry left Hermione turned on Emma. "Can't you see that he likes you?" she asked.

Emma gave her a shocked look "What?!" she asked.

"You can't make him tell Cedric that you say good luck." Ryan said.

"Yes I can. And who said he likes me?" Emma asked.

"You must be an idiot!" Caitlyn said. Emma glared at her. "All I'm saying is that you and Cedric are getting closer by the minute, and Harry seems to be trying to put up with it the best he can." Caitlyn said knowingly.

Ron looked at her, overhearing the entire conversation, "How would you know what Harry's feeling? Cheating on my brother are we?" He said accusingly to Caitlyn.

"Well Harry and I WERE talking but YOU had to interrupt so you could tell Harry what classes we had today." She snapped "Plus and Fred aren't dating we are just going to the Yule Ball together. If we want to go farther than friends that is between us not you!" She finished.

The rest of class Ron didn't talk to any of the girls. Finally Moody stood up and announced "Time to go to the stadium. Everyone line up and we will leave in… ah… orderly fashion is how Dumbledore put it." He turned around to grab his coat. Seamus rolled his eyes "I saw that Mr. Finnegan, if you have problem with an orderly fashion take it to Dumbledore." He said.

* * *


	9. Let The Tournament Begin

As the girls and Ron arrived at the stadium they looked for seats until they saw Fred and George. As they neared Ron waved at Fred and yelled. "Oi, Mate! Are you and Caitlyn ever going to go farther than friends?" He asked.

Ron received four slaps upside the head from the girls and a punch in the stomach from Fred. Caitlyn sat next to Fred trying to cover her red face with her hair.

As they were finding seats Ludo Bagman's voice filled the stadium. "Welcome to the Triwizard Tournament! Today we will be seeing our four champions complete the first task. They will have to try to get past the ferocious dragon and grab the golden egg, which has a clue for the next task." As soon as Ludo's voice stopped echoing chatter erupted at news for the task.

"You don't think Harry is going to get hurt do you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, he faced you-know-who in his first year he should be fine with a dragon." George said.

Hermione glared and opened her mouth but nothing came out, Ludo had stated to make announcements "We are about to begin the Triwizard Tournament!" cheering had commenced "The order for the first task is the following: Cedric Diggory with the Swedish Short-snout. After him will be Fleur Delacour with the Welsh Green. Followed by Viktor Krum against the Chinese Fireball. Finally Harry Potter will end it all battling against the Norwegian Ridgeback. Let the tournament begin!" Ludo said. The echo of his voice was drowned by sound of a cannon fire.

All eyes were on the pitch. A stout, silvery-blue dragon was brought out from one side of the pitch. He was chained at the neck and was escorted by twenty men. The attached the chain to a post magically and left. As soon as everyone was off the pitch the dragon found her eggs and stood over watching the crowd daring them to advance.

A few seconds later Cedric came out from the opposite side of the dragon and stared at it in wonderment. Suddenly the dragon jumped forward, electric blue flames flying out of it mouth towards Cedric, Emma shot up and screamed as the rest as the audience gasped at the sudden movement. Cedric jumped barely out of the way behind a rock, he was breathing hard and his heart was racing, he had to think fast. The dragon waited on the other side of the rock waiting for Cedric to come back out. Finally something came out, but it wasn't Cedric it was a Labrador.

The dragon sniffed the dog. The dog ran away from the dragon, leading it away from the egg and Cedric. Cedric peaked from behind the large rock where he was hiding. The dragons back was facing him. He took the chance and ran to the nest, grabbed the egg and was knocked off of the boulder he was standing on. The dragon seemed to have lost interest in the dog and realized Cedric had one of her eggs. She had whipped Cedric off the boulder with her tale; he landed on the ground almost dropping the egg. Letting out some of its anger the dragon blew fire at Cedric, he repelled most of it but was burned in the process. He jumped behind another boulder until he heard shouting. He looked and saw the men that had brought the dragon in were trying to bring her back in. Once she was under control, Cedric climbed a tall rock and held the egg in the air proudly. Applause was heard moments later. Emma leaned over and blew a kiss to him, he blew one back and smile. He climbed down the rock and was lead out of the stadium.

Moments later another dragon was being dragged out, she was a tall and lean green dragon. She settled herself wrapped around her nest of eggs, putting her head down. Fleur came out quietly and looked up at the dragon she was about to face. The dragon's head shot up and narrow, angry eyes glared at Fleur. Fleur's face went pale and she yet out a shriek. The dragon, still lying down, shot narrow jets of flames at her; Fleur dodged the fire barely and shouted a French spell at the dragon. The dragon stopped moving its eyes were drowsy and its head swayed. Fleur kept on saying her spell.

Fred, George, Caitlyn, Hermione, and Ron turned to look at Ryan and Emma. "Translate, please." Caitlyn said.

"Fleur had always excelled in the trance type spells, trust me. She just put the dragon under a small trance but it won't last. Again trust me." Ryan said as she glanced at Emma when she said trust me.

Fleur advanced slowly towards the dragon. Once she was close enough grab the egg, she leaned down and reached for the egg. As soon as Fleur touched the egg the Dragon's eyes shot up and then narrowed at she saw Fleur reaching for one of her eggs. "Merde" was what Fleur screamed as she jumped down from the rock the dragon was resting on, but the dragon was quicker and shot flames at her catching on her robes. Fleur landed hard on her feet and fell to her knees from the force of the fall and rolled on the ground, putting the fire out. The dragon was taken out and once Fleur knew there wasn't anymore fire on her she stood up, half her robes missing and dirt all over her, she smiled, held the egg in the air, curtsied, and walked out. As she was walking out applause broke out and a few whistles were heard, Ryan and Emma rolled their eyes.

As the applause died down a Scarlet dragon was brought out, it had dark crimson eyes and it was thin and long. The dragon stood next to her eggs and flicked her tongue impatiently. Viktor came out with his wand out and ready to attack. The dragon looked down at Viktor irritated. Viktor acted quickly and shot a spell directly at the eyes of the dragon. The dragon fell to the ground roaring in pain and smashed most of her eggs in the process of the fall. Viktor ran forward and grabbed the egg and ran before the dragon was able to shot fire at him.

Viktor stood in the middle of the stadium and held the egg up and waved. Hermione stood up and cheered the loudest for him; he turned around and gave her a big grin. Hermione sat back down and blushed madly. Caitlyn nudged her. "So are you going to the ball with him, Hermione?" Emma asked smiling. Hermione looked down and nodded. Before the girls could scream happily a loud roar was coming from the pitch, they all looked down at the pitch and saw a different dragon walking around her eggs.

The dragon was black as coal, her tail was covered spikes; she let out another angry roar making the whole crowd jump in fear, she just looked at them with her yellow eyes. Harry walked out and the first thing he saw huge flame spiraling towards him. He ducked out of the wall and hid behind a boulder. He shouted "ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

As soon as he said the spell the rock he was hiding behind started to crumble. He turned and ran across the pitch dodging flames as he ran. He hid behind another boulder and started to breathe hard; he looked up and saw his Firebolt fly towards him.

As soon as it landed next to him he jumped on it and flew out from behind the boulder. Harry flew above the Dragon and circled it. The dragon tried to burn the end of his broom and tried to fly up to Harry once it realized that it couldn't burn the broom. As soon as the dragon was up in the air Harry dove down, confusing the dragon, and headed straight for the egg. Harry grabbed the egg and turned to see and pair of yellow eyes right behind him. He sped up as the fire reached the tips of his brooms bristles.

Harry landed quickly and ran from the dragon. The dragon landed a few feet from Harry and roared again, louder. Before Harry or the Dragon could do anything the dragon was being pulled out of the stadium by forty people. Harry showed a sign of relief; he stood up straighter and smiled with the egg high above his head. He walked off after a few moments of applause.


	10. KILL THAT SLUG!

After Harry was healed he walked over to Cedric. "Did you do good mate?" He asked.

Cedric nodded "Yea, I did. You were excellent." Cedric said.

Before Harry could thank Cedric he saw a big group of Gryffindor students coming towards him and Cedric. Caitlyn was the first to arrive, she hugged Harry "You were amazing!" She squealed happily. Emma came next followed by the rest of the group. Emma went to Cedric first "You scared me-" she started.

"Yeah I know, I heard you scream." Cedric said jokingly.

Emma smiled "But you were astounding!" She said, then she turned to Harry "You are an excellent flier Harry! It was amazing to watch." She smiled. Before anyone could congratulate the guys any further a voice was heard behind Harry.

"Emma? Emma Jacark is that you?" a female voice asked. Harry moved out of the way to show Fleur walking towards the group. "Oh it is. And you sister is here too." Fleur said giving a fake smile. "Are you causing havoc here too?" She asked.

Emma advanced "NO! I don't cause havoc!" she said red in the face, Ryan tried to pull her back, but not very hard.

"So what you did to me wasn't havoc?!" Fleur asked screaming.

Emma broke out of Ryan's grip and shoved Fleur to the ground "No, it was not havoc it was payback for what you did to me! I should have finished you at Beauxbatons when I had the chance!" Emma yelled whipping out her wand. Cedric and Harry caught Emma round her arms before she could do any damage. Emma kicked and screamed and tried to break free from there hold.

Fleur went close to Emma's face " Vous n'avez jamais appris que votre leason vous a fait? Petite vache sale!" Fleur smiled wickedly. Emma glared at her a spat in her face. Fleur stepped back from her wiped her face off, glared at Emma as she took her wand out but before she could do anything Fred and George grabbed her so she was in the same position as Emma. Hermione, Ryan, Caitlyn, and Ron stood in the middle of the two girls.

"What did you say to her?!" Caitlyn asked pointing her wand at Fleur. She just shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"She knows bloody damn well what she said!" Ryan snarled at Fleur with her wand out.

Everyone looked clueless besides Emma, Ryan, Fleur and Hermione. Hermione looked disgusted at Fleur. Ron gave Hermione a confused look "I spent the summer holiday in Paris last year." Hermione explained, then she turned to Emma "What is she talking about Emma?" Emma's face had turned red and she just glared at Fleur not saying anything.

Fleur smiled "This is why you have friends. No one here knows why you where kicked out of Beauxbatons! Do they?!" Fleur asked.

They all looked at Emma. She looked at Cedric "Let go of me, I have detention at six and I want time to eat dinner." She said quietly. Cedric looked at Harry and he nodded. They let go of Emma and she turned to walk to Hogwarts. Fred and George let go of Fleur as well.

Fleur smiled "Yes go walk away you don't want to get expelled again." She sneered.

Emma turned and looked at Fleur. No one said anything they all watched and waited for Emma reaction. Suddenly Emma ran straight for Fleur tackling her down to the ground. Emma's hands found Fleur's neck. They started to roll in the grass and Fleur tried everything to get Emma off. Emma let go of Fleur's neck and sat on top of her punching at her face. Cedric ran and grabbed Emma round the waist picking her up off Fleur.

Cedric threw her over his shoulder and she started to bat his back screaming at him "PUT ME DOWN!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! I WANT TO KILL THAT SLUG!!!" Cedric motioned for the rest to follow. They followed him but Ryan stopped next to Fleur's body on the ground. She looked up at Ryan and sneered. Ryan spat on her and kicked dirt on her as well. She walked away leaving Fleur lying on the ground.

* * *

They reached the Gryffindor portrait in silence. Emma had given up on beating Cedric she laid draped over his shoulder causing few people to look. They said the password and let Cedric place her on the couch, leaving without saying anything to her. Once he said good bye to everyone else he left. The group turned around to see Emma but she had left for the girl's dormitory. They all sat down on the couches in silence until Caitlyn broke the silence. 

'What just happened?" she asked.

"Well, I think Emma just beat the crap out of Fleur." Fred said smartly.

Hermione gave him the 'you're not helping' look. Ron rolled his eyes "What did Fleur say and did you guys really get chucked from that school?" He asked Ryan.

Ryan took a deep breath she knew she would be telling this story, but she hoped it wouldn't have been this soon "She said: you never did learn your lesson did you? You dirty little cow." Everyone looked at her surprised "And we got kicked out because Emma almost killed Fleur and I … I blinded a teacher and paralyzed a student that got in Emma's way of Fleur." Ryan said quickly. The surprised faces turned from surprise to shock.

"So you did the most damage, not Emma. And Fleur is picking fights with her?" Ron asked stupidly.

"It's more complicated then that… just… just forget the whole thing." Ryan said rubbing her head trying to prevent a headache from coming.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions Emma ran down the stairs, red in the eyes, and ran out to her detention with Snape before they could ask her any questions.

* * *

**This is the first time I've left an editor note.**

**Cate: I took your advice and changed a few things in chapter one, and I hope you like the pace i went at for the first task.**

**Brittany: I love you boocou- im not going to try and spell it. I love you grande too :)**

**Mysteriousways: I updated like you asked. hope you like these chapters.**

**Hi! Now you get to read what i want to say. Im glad that alot of you are reading my story and i hope you like this chapter you just read! (i know it was short!) So please read and review, i need your opinions on the story! If i get some more comments i defiantly will add a chapter faster. I know you want to read the detention with snape when Emma has a short temper:)**

**Simplysirrius**

**oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! **


	11. Throw Away Any Rubbish

Emma entered the potion classroom quietly, Snape looked up noticing her then he looked at the nearby clock. "You're late." Snape snapped.

Emma sat down at the table farthest from Snape, glaring at him as she sat down. "You're lucky I even came." She snarled.

Snape looked at her evilly "I will not be spoken to like that!" he shouted as he rose from his seat "You are being punished for your rude outbursts in class. I will keep you here until you can't even keep your eyes open if I have too!" he said sitting back down.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and decided to twirl her hair until Snape would let her leave. Finally Snape stood up and opened a door and walked back to Emma and stood in front of her. "I want you to clean the potion backroom. Organize it, fix broken vials, throw away any rubbish." He said pointing to the open door as he went to pick up a trash can. He shoved the trash can to Emma.

Emma grabbed the can and walked to the open door before she walked in she stopped and looked down at it then back up at Snape "You aren't going to fit in this." She said.

Snape looked at her confused "What are you talking about?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

Emma shrugged "Well you said to throw away any rubbish so I'm simply-" Snape's face had turned red. He advanced faster on Emma. Once he was close he shoved her in to the backroom, locking the door.

Emma picked herself up off from the floor and tried the door. She screamed when she couldn't open it, she threw the trashcan against the door in frustration.

Once Emma realized that Snape was going to ignore her she turned and looked at the shelves filled with potions. Emma grinned wickedly she wasn't going the let Snape get away that easily.

* * *

Emma sat down unable to keep her eyes open; she had been working for hours. She rubbed her eyes she looked for a window to see if it was morning or not. A few moments later Emma could hear footsteps coming to the door. She shot up acting as if she never stopped working. The door unlocked and opened. Snape walked in. 

"You can leave; you'll finish cleaning at your next detention." He said looking down on her.

Emma picked up the trash can handed it to Snape and walked out quickly not saying anything. She didn't know how long it would be until he realized what she did.

As soon as she walked out of the dungeon she started to run as fast as she could. Once she was at the foot at the Grand Staircase she heard a yell coming from the dungeon. She smiled and ran up the steps.

* * *

Once Emma entered the common room she sat on the sofa by the dying fire. She checked a nearby clock, 2:45, great she didn't have anytime to sleep or do her homework. 'Damn Snape' she thought. Emma got up and decided she would try to finish her homework. While she was working hard on her Transfiguration homework she didn't hear Harry coming down the steps. 

"Emma?" he asked.

Emma jumped at the sudden noise and turned around to see Harry "Oh, hi. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard someone down hear." Harry answered.

"I just got back from detention from Snape, glad we don't have him tomorrow… today." Emma said realizing it was early morning.

"What did he make you do?" Harry asked sitting down next to Emma.

Emma stretched and yawned "He locked me in the potion backroom and made me clean it." Emma said then adding a grin.

"I take it you didn't exactly clean it." Harry asked.

"You could say that he might be short a couple of ingredients." Emma said with another sly smile.

"What exactly did you do?" Harry asked scratching his head.

"Well Snape asked me to throw away all the trash, broken vials, stuff that couldn't be used anymore. But I did the exact opposite. His shelves are filled with broken vials, nasty messes, and scarce potion ingredients." Emma said happily.

"And you threw away everything that was useable?" Harry asked.

"Yep. You could hear Snape screaming from the Grand Staircase. It was great!" Emma said laughing as she recalled Snape's screaming.

"Oh great Emma, You should've done that Snape can get you expelled for that!" Harry said worriedly.

Emma's face went pale "N…no he … he can't do that!" Emma said jumping to her feet.

She looked at Harry and he nodded. Emma ran for the portrait. "What are you doing Emma?" Harry asked.

"Something I hate." Emma said leaving the common room.

* * *

Emma ran down to the Dungeon, before she walked into the potion classroom she heard voices. 

"She threw everything away sir." Snape said.

"She has a comical side, doesn't she?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape sneered. "What are you going to do about this?" he shouted.

"I'll going to sleep, and then I will talk to Miss Jacark about punishment at breakfast." Dumbledore said as he walked to the door.

Emma took a deep breathe then walked in "Or you could talk to me about punishment right now, if you don't mind Professor." Emma said nervously.

"What are you doing here?!" Snape asked.

"I've …I've come here to apologize." Emma said. "I'm sorry that I threw away all of your ingredients Snape."

"Professor" corrected Dumbledore.

"Professor" Emma said quietly.

Dumbledore smiled "There Severus, she came back and apologized." Emma looked up "But as punishment goes, Emma you will spend the rest of your detentions with Severus getting back all of the ingredients." Dumbledore said.

Emma gave a look of shock and then to happiness 'as long as I not expelled then good!' she thought. Dumbledore left and before Emma could leave Snape opened his mouth.

"You're lucky you came back and apologized. And you're lucky that Dumbledore is the forgiving type." He spat at her.

"Don't expect me to apologize again; this was a one time thing. And you're lucky to that Dumbledore is the forgiving type as well." Emma said as she left with a wicked grin.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is bad:( I was bored so i decided to write another chapter. I promise I'll post a better chapter soon!**


	12. till 11 then

"So you're stuck looking for potion ingredients for detention now?" Ron asked trying to shovel as much food as possible in his mouth.

Emma took a bite out of her biscuit and nodded "It's better than getting expelled if you ask me."

Hermione huffed. Everyone turned to look at her; they gave her a moment before she started ranting "EMMA! You shouldn't have done it in the first place! Just because you are mad at someone doesn't mean you need to ruin their lives!" Hermione yelled.

They all looked at her. Harry patted Hermione on the back. "Calm down, besides its just Snape." Harry said.

Hermione glared at him "No it's not just Snape. It was Fleur too!" She snapped.

Emma shook her head "If we're going into that subject I'm leaving." Emma said standing up and walking away.

Everyone glared at Hermione "That was splendid, Hermione. I'm sure she wants to talk to now." Ryan said.

"What! She shouldn't be mad at me; she's the one that almost killed her!" Hermione said loudly.

A few heads turned at this. Caitlyn smacked Hermione's arm and whispered "We don't want the whole school to know! Besides you shouldn't have brought it up, can't you tell it upsets her?"

"Well… Fine, never again will I bring up the subject. Happy?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Emma was on her way to Transfiguration when a voice behind her stopped her.

"Your friends can't help you, you're all alone." Fleur drawled.

"Fleur, I don't need my friends help to beat you up!" Emma said turning around. Emma saw three of Fleur's best friends, Emma was out numbered.

"Want to try and kill me now?" Fleur asked grinning with her friends.

"No, I'll let the creatures in the Tournament do that to you. They'll have more fun." Emma said turning back around heading for class.

Fleur glared at Emma as she walked away. Then did what most wouldn't dare to do, she jinxed Emma from behind.

Emma flew into the air and landed on top of a suit of armor. It took Emma a minute to realize what happened, she jumped off of the armor and whipped her wand out causing Fleur and her friends stop laughing.

Emma glared at Fleur with pure hatred. "Just because I said the creatures could kill doesn't mean I can't!" She yelled in fury. "It would satisfy me dearly if I did it!"

Fleur was quiet and before anything else could happen Professor Moody came up to them quickly, separating them. "There will be no killing Miss Jacark! Take your anger out on the pitch! Now get to class!" He said shoving her. Then he turned to Fleur "attacking your enemies from behind is a horrible thing to do! That will not be tolerated here!" He said moving all of the girls to his office.

Fleur gave him the most confused look imaginable. Emma smiled to herself as she watched them leave and thought 'Love that eye of his'.

* * *

The rest of the day went slowly for everyone. Emma told them what happened with her a Fleur, Hermione finally apologized to her. Once they were all done with there classes they went to dinner and Emma rushed off to her detention with Snape saying something about being late again. The rest finished there dinner.

"Harry, have you figured out the clue from the egg?" Fred asked putting his arm around Caitlyn.

"Nah, I have till February. I'm more worried about not getting a date to the Yule Ball right now." Harry said looking across the room for a date.

"I'm with you mate!" Ron said looking with Harry.

"You two better hurry the ball is in… six days." Hermione said.

"Yea… You know I haven't talked to Draco in a while, I feel bad now. I'll go see if he's okay!" Ryan said getting up and walking to the Slytherin table.

They watched her leave then went back to discussing the guy's dilemma.

"Ron, here's an idea. Its 6 o'clock right now and let's say… we have until 11 to get a date." Harry said courageously.

Ron looked at him and thought about it "'til 11 then." He said as he went back to scanning the room.

* * *

**Brittany- your right i do use words i dont normally use... thats 'cause i havve time to write and think of whats sounds good. i could careless if i sound like an idiot when i talk.**

**Lauren- Thank you!**

**Im about to update the Yule Ball part of the story! WOOT! **


	13. Mate, I can't find my pants

Harry stepped through the portrait tired and realizing he had loads of homework. As he got to his favorite couch he saw a group of people surrounding one chair. Harry peeked his head over everyone else's and saw Ron shaking like mad.

"What happened to you mate?" Harry asked.

Ron began, but nothing came out, he turned to Ginny as if he was asking for help.

Ginny looked up at Harry "Ron asked Fleur to the Ball" then she looked down at him, then back at Harry. "She just kind of looked at him weird and walked away." Ginny finished.

Harry came up and patted Ron on the back "It's alright mate, I didn't have any luck either." Harry said walking to his bag to finish his homework. Pavarti was standing near his bag trying to see what happened to Ron.

"Harry! What happened to him?" She asked.

Harry turned back around to look at Ron "He just asked Fleur to the Yule Ball, and she turned him down." He said looking back at her.

"Oh, well that must be hard for him. So who are you going with Harry?" She asking interested.

Harry thought how to answer the question until it hit him "Pavarti would you like to go the Yule Ball with me?" He asked.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Caitlyn said as her, Hermione, Emma, and Ryan walked to the girl's dormitory to get ready for the Yule ball. The girls giggled in excitement as they walked into the common room. They saw Harry, Ron, Fred, and George playing a game of wizard snaps.

"What are you girls so happy about?" Fred asked looking up at the giggling girls.

"Tonight is the Yule Ball! You didn't forget did you?" Caitlyn asked him crossing her arms.

Fred gave her a shocked look "Why would I forget? I've been counting the days down on my calendar; I've been waiting to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world!" He said as Caitlyn ran to him giving him a hug.

"So what are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"We're getting ready of course!" Ryan said

Harry looked at a clock "It's only 2 the dance is at 6." He said smiling at the girls.

"That should be enough time for us then." Emma said as she followed the girls up the stairs picking up her broom.

The guys watched them leave and laughed "Wonder why they need all that time." Ron said.

The guys looked at him "They're girls, what do you expect?" George said.

* * *

The girls ran back and forth from the bathroom to there bed chamber. They were playing music and dancing with each other, laughing their heads off.

"This is going to be the best night ever!" Caitlyn said as she and Hermione finished dancing with each other.

"You bet it will be!" Emma said as she danced wearing her slip and hair curlers.

"Hey, as soon as we all get back from the dance let's have a girl's night and talk about our night!" Ryan said.

"Sounds perfect, but now I think we need to get ready we only have two hours left!" Hermione said.

The girls went back to getting ready.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The guys finally went up to get ready. While they were getting ready there was a knock on there door. Harry gave the guys a confused look, no one ever knocks. He went to open the door. An arm with a broom came through the crack of the door, Harry gave another confused look.

"I grabbed you're broom instead of mine, I think you have mine." Emma said.

Harry smiled and grabbed the arm and pulled her in. Emma let out a squeal as she came in. She saw all the guys without any shirts on and Ron without his pants.

"Mate, I can't find my pants." Ron said looking at Harry and saw Emma right beside him "Oi!" He yelled and grabbed a blanket and wrapping it around him. Emma laughed and covered her eyes.

Harry looked at Emma and gasped. "You look wonderful." Harry said as he scanned Emma's black dress. It had red off the shoulders, puffy sleeves, and then went down to her middle finger in a point in same black fabric as the dress. She had a red sash around her waist; he noticed she had red heels on. Her hair was in ringlet curls. She had half of then up and two curls fell down lightly on either side of her cheeks.

Emma looked down at herself "Thank you. I need my broom." She said.

Harry looked back at her "Oh yeah. Right." He said as he handed her broom to her. He could hear laughter from behind the door and smiled to himself. "See you at the Ball Emma." He said as she went for the door.

Emma turned around "Yea. See you." She said as she left. She met her friends standing outside of the door trying to contain their laughter. Emma nodded for them to go downstairs. They followed her lead.

* * *

As the reached the common room they all started laughing. Emma told them the look on Ron's face when he saw her and how he almost tripped getting the blanket. As they continued laughing the guys came down the steps, Ron blushed when he saw the girls.

Fred and Caitlyn hugged and he held her hand and spun her around. He looked at her dark blue dress with interest. It fitted around all her curves showing them off, it had a high slit up her leg. She had matching shoes and a silver jewelry. The dress by itself was simple but on her it was perfect. Her hair was put up creatively; it was straight and half of it was up in a bun, but she made the bun look like a flower, the rest of her hair was down. He stopped spinning her and held her wrist and put on a corsage of white roses. She blushed and hugged him again. When they were ready they all left the common room for the Ball.

When they arrived at the entrance hall Emma saw Cedric and went to him. The rest of them stayed in there group. Minutes later Emma and Cedric came back with Draco.

Ryan went to him happily. "Hi." Was all she could say.

"You look stunning!" Draco said admiring her periwinkle dress. The dress fell to the top of her knees in a darker shade of periwinkle then the sleeves. The sleeves were see-through with shimmer. They flared as they got closer to her hands. She wore shoes that matched her sleeves. She left her hair down, but it was wavy and had a clip pulling her bangs back.

They waited for more people to arrived and soon they all found there dates; Ron with Padma, Harry and Pavarti, and George with Angelia. Hermione was only one that was by herself. Ron gave her a worried glance. Then a hand had tapped on Hermione from behind, she turned around and smiled brightly at Viktor. He held her hand leading her in line with the other champions. Harry and Cedric took there dates as well.

Soon Professor McGonagall voice was heard "Will everyone, except the champions and there dates, enter the Yule Ball."

Everyone said bye to the champions and wished them luck on the first dance. Soon the Entrance Hall was empty. Cedric looked down at Emma and gave her hand a small squeeze, she looked up at him and smiled. Cedric bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

Harry turned around and him and Cedric did there little handshake and Harry gave Emma a friendly hug. Pavarti pulled Harry back by her side a whispered to him "Remember who you came to the dance with!" She said.

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of them "Remember what you've been practicing." She said brightly "Are you ready?" She received a couple of nods "Then let's begin!" She said as she opened the double oak doors.

* * *


	14. Slightly Adorable

**I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my friends Judd:) I bet you weren't expecting that Judd! You've helped me alot and this is a semi thank you... your trophy is the other part of the thank you. I used the necklace idea for one of my couples but i kept my promise. I wrote Evea as 'the most amazing girl in the world' too, so be on the look out for that. :)**

**-Tamara**

* * *

Everyone watched them as they walked in and stood in the middle of the Great Hall. They took there places, and waited for the music to start. Harry gave a weak smile at Pavarti and glanced at Cedric and Emma. They were whispering to each other, smiling, and laughing. Harry wished he was the one whispering to her. Then the music began and Harry was still watching Emma. Pavarti started moving and Harry realized what was going on and started dancing.

'You dance wonderfully. Who taught you?" Cedric asked Emma.

Emma laughed and looked back up at him "Well, he's a great dancer and I'm absolutely crazy about him." She said with a smile.

Cedric smiled "Are you cheating on me Emma?" He asked her with a laugh.

Emma laughed and nodded her head no "I could never cheat on you." She said.

The song had ended and Cedric bowed to Emma as she curtsied back. They smiled at the crowd and Cedric put his arm around her waist leading her to a vacant balcony. He turned to face her "I have something to give to you." He said holding her hand.

She looked up at him smiling. "You have to close your eyes though." He said. Emma closed her eyes slowly. Cedric took out a gold necklace and placed it gently around her neck. He kissed her on the lips.

"Open your eyes." He said. Emma opened her eyes and placed her fingers on her necklace. She looked down and gasped. It was a gold heart with a ruby in the center. "Look on the back." He said as he watched her. She flipped the necklace around and saw 'I Love You Emma – Cedric' engraved in cursive. She gasped and looked up at him. She gave him a huge hug "I love it!" Emma said. As she let go of him he frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Cedric sat her down on the bench and sat across from her. "This is my last year here… and I'm going to miss you." He said. "I want to see you though. My folks are letting me go to the Alps over summer, they said you could come with me. It would be just the two of us." He said holding her hands.

Emma blushed "I'd love to!" She said happily.

Cedric looked surprised "Really?"

"Yes!" She said again happily. Then they were quiet.

"Emma, I'll wait for you to graduate. I want to be with you. Emma I love you." Cedric said with a smile.

Emma looked up at him stunned "Cedric I love you too." She said giving him a hug. When they pulled away they were quiet again, then they kissed.

* * *

Draco and Ryan finished dancing and went to get a drink.

"I've missed you." Ryan said after taking a sip of her butter beer.

Draco smiled at her "I missed you too. It doesn't help that we have different classes. I heard that Emma got in a fight?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

Ryan turned to look at him "When did you hear this?" She asked with slight anger in her voice.

"Um… Viktor saw her attack Fleur and he was telling some of his friends at our table during breakfast." Draco said.

Before Ryan could say anything to Draco, she heard a familiar voice. Ryan turned around and saw one of her close friends from Beauxbaton talking to someone from Durmstrang.

"Evea!" Ryan said loudly as she went to go hug the most amazing girl in the world.

"Ryan!" Evea said surprised as she hugged Ryan "So you and Emma were transferred here? Wow! I've missed you guys like crazy! Beauxbaton is so boring and calm without you guys!" Evea said happily and quickly, but Ryan kept up as Draco was lost. "Is that your date? The one with the confused look on his face?" Evea asked pointing at Draco.

Ryan turned around and smiled as Draco put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. "Yea. This would be my date, Draco." Ryan turned to Draco "This was me and Emma's best friend at Beauxbaton, Evea." Draco smiled at Evea and gave a small wave.

"So who's your date Evea?" Ryan asked curiously.

Evea smiled as her date held her hand. "This is André; we met when I arrived here. It was really funny how we met… I was stepping out of my carriage and slipped; it was really wet. So out of no where he came and caught me. It was really sweet and… I guess it was love at first sight." She said with a huge smile on her face.

André gave Evea a romantic kiss. When they pulled away Evea shrieked with happiness.

"What?" André asked with a slightly accent. Evea pointed at a couple that had just walked in from one of the balconies. Ryan looked directly at who she was pointing to and saw Emma and Cedric, holding hands laughing together.

"Ryan, who's the guy with Emma?" Evea asked curiously.

"That would be Cedric, Emma's date." Ryan said. "Aren't they cute?"

Evea smiled "They are." Then she yelled "Emma!"

Emma turned around at the sound of her name and ran towards Evea. "Oh my gosh, EVEA!" Tamara shouted as she ran to hug her friend.

When they finished hugging Emma introduced her date, then made Evea introduce her date. Once they were done introducing Ryan had an idea.

"Hey Evea, why don't you and André come meet our other friends and hang out with us." Ryan asked.

Evea and André nodded and followed the two couple to a group of people.

"Guys this is Evea our best friend from Beauxbaton and this is her date André from Durmstrang." Emma said.

"Guys this is Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Caitlyn, Ginny, Hermione, and André you probably know Viktor." Ryan said.

Everyone smiled as they were introduced. Once they stood there in silence not knowing what to do next, Caitlyn and Fred went to go dance and the rest of them followed there lead.

* * *

The girls sat in a circle in their pj's in the girl's dormitory. Caitlyn had snuck into the kitchen with Fred and brought some food for their girl's night. Hermione had turned on the wizarding radio and was dancing to each song.

Once everyone had settled down they started talking. Caitlyn started to talk first.

"Fred is the sweetest thing in the world!! All night he gave me compliments and he didn't stop smiling while we were talking! He's the best dancer in the world too! My night was perfect!" She said happily. Then turned to Ginny, "How was your night with Neville?" she asked with a playful smile.

Ginny smiled back as her cheeks started to turn red. "Well. He was really… fun. I could tell he was slightly nervous but he got better throughout the night. But he's a horrible dancer! I know he tried real hard but every time he looked at me in the face he messed up… it's was slightly, SLIGHTLY adorable." Ginny said still red in the face.

Emma smiled "Well Cedric made me the happiest person the world tonight." The girls gave Emma an interested look. "He gave me this and said that he would wait for me to graduate because he wanted to be with me… and that he loved me." She said as she showed them the necklace.

Everyone looked at the necklace and smiled. Then they heard a knock on the door. Ryan stood up and opened it.

It was a first year "There's a bunch of guys wanting you all to come down stairs." She said.

Ryan turned around "Well then. Let's go!" She said as she left and everyone else ran after her.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked my chapter:) Review Please!**


	15. Kissing Emma

**Hey guys! It's me again. Hope you all like this chapter. I know it took me forever to get it up, but i think it was worth the wait! Comment and tell me how i did!**

* * *

The girls ran downstairs still in their pj's. "What did you guys want?" Ginny asked. 

"To hang out … and have a slight after party." Fred said hugging Caitlyn as she came down the steps.

"Oh really?" Ryan asked. "Well your little after party ruined our girls night."

"Is that so?" Ron said turning to face her. "I guess you'll have to deal with it then." He said with a grin.

"It's alright, we can the girls night later." Said Hermione.

Fred and George began to pull out food, which they had taken from the kitchen, out of a bag and Ron handed out Butterbeers.

Once everything was handed out they all sat down on the couches near the fire. They all sat in silence sipping on their Butterbeers. Emma rolled her eyes after a few moments of the silence "Some after party this turned out to be." She said taking a sip.

Fred and George looked at her "Well if you don't like it leave." Fred said.

"We like silence, right?" George asked everyone with a toothy grin.

Emma and the twins "argument" seemed to have gotten everyone talking. They talked about the Yule Ball, teachers, homework assignments, quidditch, and everything you could imagine.

Fred took Caitlyn by the hand and led her to the window. They both looked out of it for a while admiring the blanket of snow that cover the school.

"It's beautiful." Caitlyn said.

Fred pulled out a small red velvet box "Merry Christmas." He said as he handed to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled and opened the box; in it was piece of mistletoe. Caitlyn looked up at Fred and blushed. Fred took the mistletoe and held it above their heads

"I think you know the rules." He said.

Caitlyn smiled and nodded. Then Fred pulled her into a romantic kiss.

Everyone stopped and glanced at the two by the window. Harry jumped up "That reminds me!" he said as he ran up the boys dormitory.

Ginny turned to Ryan "What do you think them kissing would make Harry remember?"

Ryan smiled and eyed Emma "Kissing Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes; Harry came back down the steps with arms full of packages. He sat down and motioned for everyone to sit next to him.

Hermione and Ginny squeezed into an arm chair, Ryan and Ron sat in the love seat across from the arm chair, Fred and Caitlyn sat together on the couch and George sat right in the middle of them causing a commotion, and Emma sat next to Harry. They all sat around the table that was covered with gifts. Harry started to pass them all out.

They all took turns opening their gifts.

Fred and George opened their gifts together. They pulled out many potion vials out of their boxes; they turned to Harry with a confused look.

Harry smiled "That's for creating your pranks and such for the joke shop you want to start."

The twins smiled and went back to looking at their gifts with more interest.

Ryan held her small box with interest and examined it. "Hurry up and open it." Ginny said.

Emma laughed at Ginny's frustration "She has to examine every gift she gets before she opens it." she said.

Ryan had finished inspecting it and finally opened it. She held up a pair of beautiful gold chandelier styled earrings. "There beautiful!" She cried.

Harry smiled "I thought you'd like them. Hermione went shopping with me and when we saw them we agreed that it was perfect with you."

Ryan thanked Harry again. Then they all turned to Hermione as she opened her gift. She had a very large, heavy looking gift. She opened it and pulled out a blue tooth brush with a tag on it, she read it aloud "To please you parents." It said. Everyone laughed and them Hermione pulled out a huge brown book. Hermione opened it and it was completely blank, she looked up at Harry for an explanation.

Harry gave her a sly grin "It's for you to write. You can write your own book filled with everything you know. You probably could publish it and make a fortune." He said.

Hermione's face lit up with excitement "This is the best gift ever Harry!" she squealed and went to hug him.

Once she sat back down Ron let out a groan. Everyone turned to him to see what was wrong. "Great. Another way she can prove she's a know-it-all." He said, and then he smiled to show he was joking.

Caitlyn opened her package before Ron could complain more. She opened it and pulled out a silver necklace that had a light blue jem in the center of it. She imediatly put it on her neck and smiled. "I love it sooo much Harry!" she said. Caitlyn rushed up to Harry and hugged Harry. Without thinking she gave harry a peck on the check, Harry didnt know any other way to respond so he kissed her back on the check.

Fred jumped up in anger and went to Caitlyn's side. He turned to Harry "That's my girlfriend! You can't do that to MY girlfriend!" Fred was red in the face now.

Caitlyn pulled Fred away and smiled at him "hey, hey. Stop Fred. It was an accident! He was just reacting to my peck; it's my fault, I'm sorry." She said.

"Still, he didnt have to kiss you back!" Fred snapped.

Emma giggled "You know Caitlyn there's nothing hotter than a jelous boyfriend."

Caitlyn and Fred turned to Emma and all she did was smile. Fred seemed to cool down a bit and sat back down with Caitlyn.

Ron rolled his eyes "Can i _please _open my gift?" He asked. Everyone nodded and all eyes were on him.Ron began to open his present. He tore the wrapping paper like crazy. He held up a Chuldy Cannons team jersey and autographed photo of the team. He had a huge smile on his face "Harry, How in the world did you get this?! It's amazing!" He said excitedly.

Harry smiled at his amazed friend and turned to Ginny waiting for her to open her gift.

Ginny opened her present slower than her brother, Once it was open she gasped and smiled and held up her gift. She was holding up a medium sized book. It was titled "32,301 Defensive Spells You Need to Know". All of her brothers glanced at each other worried.

"Harry, Do you really think she needs that?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned "Well yeah, I mean she lives with the three of you and she's already pretty good. So I thought she'd want to know more spells."

Fred, George, and Ron all groaned they knew that they had to watch their backs now.

"Emma open yours now." Ryan said.

Emma place the gift on her lap and untied the ribbon. She was excited, and hoping that she would also get a great gift like the others. She finally had taken off all of the wrapping paper and was staring a white box. She took off the lid and pulled out a blue snow hat, Emma gave a confused look as she pulled out a matching scarf.

"Um… Cedric told me about him taking to the Alps a while ago. I thought you might need something warm." Harry said.

Emma thought to herself '_I have dozens of hats and scarves! And I'm sure he's seem me wear most of them!!!_' She turned to Harry and smiled "I love it!" she said and gave Harry a hug.

* * *

The after party lasted till three in the morning. Everyone went off to bed. Only Emma and Harry stayed in the common room cleaning up the mess. Emma threw away the last of the wrapping paper away and turned to look at Harry. He had his back to her and was cleaning up the food and drinks. She sat down on the couch and took her hair down from the ponytail it was in. Harry sat down next to her hold to full glasses of Butter beer, he handed one to her. 

"We got the last of it." he said taking a sip.

Emma turned and sat across from him on the couch. "Yea. Thanks for the gift again." She said.

Harry frowned "I actually had another gift for you." He said.

Emma gave him a confused look "Really?" She asked.

"I was going to give it to you with the hat and scarf but changed my mind instead."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm about to give it to you."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, he opened it and inside was a silver bracelet with six charms on it.

Harry picked up the book charm "This is when I first saw you. You and your sister had walked in the common room while me, Ron, Hermione's were doing homework." He said. Harry went to the next charm which was a broomstick "This is when we played quidditch together." Harry said with a smile remembering the match. He held up the next charm, it was a shoe "This is for when Ron took your shoes and tricked you into going in the water." Harry went on to the next charm which was a potion vial "This one is for when you trashed Snape's potion room." Emma smiled at the charm remembering Snape's scream when he saw what she had done. Harry held up the Christmas tree "This one is obvious." He said as he went to the last charm, it was an electric E "And this one is the first letter of your name." Harry said finally as he placed the bracelet around Emma left wrist.

Emma brought the lovely gift close to her face "I love it! This is amazing Harry! Thank you so much." Emma said with happiness in her voice. She went to Harry and gave him a huge hug; he placed his arms awkwardly around her. When Emma pulled away from Harry she stopped and kissed him on the check.

* * *

**Please leave a comment! I would like to know how you guys feel about my story so far. I want to know if you have any helpful ideas and constructive critisism is always great (only if it helps! dont trash talk my story on my comment page just cause you dont like it! You dont like it then stop reading it! - im talking about you flamer!) Thank you all for reading my story! **

**- Tamara **

**i actually want to say something to one person:**

**Flamer, I really could care less what you say about my story, so shut up and go cut yourself, you a gay freak that has no life. So stop complain about how much my story sucks when you suck, oh and by the way you just like you name- A FLAMER!**

* * *


End file.
